Flowable materials of all types are transported and stored, in flexible intermediate bulk containers made from a variety of materials, and having a variety of surface treatments. Most of the flexible containers are reusable or recyclable. Prior to reuse or recycling, particulate material remaining on the inside of the container must be removed.
Present methods for dry cleaning the containers are primarily manual. Some container users have resorted to suspending the containers and blowing a stream of air from end to end through the fill and discharge spouts of the containers. While the procedure may remove particulate material remaining in the container, it is difficult to control the collection and disposal of the material as it is blown from the container.